Quando a fria prata toca a pele quente
by Pequena Kah
Summary: A vida de Virginia Weasley está presa à uma pequena jóia que lhe abre caminho até Riddle.


**Quando a Fria Prata Toca a Pele Quente**

Uma antiga e delicada jóia jazia espremida na mão direita fechada com o auge da força de uma mulher que olhava para algum ponto distante além das vidraças da janela. Seus olhos verde-água estavam luminosos e molhados pelas lágrimas que há horas ameaçavam cair. Seus cabelos vermelhos como o fogo brilhavam intensamente sob a luminosidade arrebatadora da lua. Era uma mulher de vinte e dois anos que ainda carregava consigo todo o peso de um passado. Passado este que tinha seu símbolo ali, tão perto, espremido entre seus dedos. Ela abaixou os olhos para sua mão. Abriu-a vagarosamente revelando uma fina e delicada corrente de prata, no pingente reluzia uma pequena serpente também prateada com grandes olhos verdes. Ao longo do corpo esguio da serpente estavam gravadas as iniciais TR...

Aquelas iniciais. Aquele nome. Faziam parte da vida de Virginia Weasley. Era como se fossem parte de sua carne, de sua alma. Ela havia se transformado numa escrava de todo o seu passado, sem ser livre para viver o presente, o futuro.

Ela ainda podia ouvir aquela voz suave e rouca que insistia em atormentar seus pensamentos mais ocultos.

"_Eu sinto como se você tivesse mudado todo o meu destino. Acredita em destino?"_

Ela não acreditava muito. Mas passou a acreditar depois que conheceu Tom Riddle, pois ele mudara o seu. Quando Tom entrou em sua vida arrasou tudo o que ela tinha sonhado. Tudo o que ela queria para sua vida fora completamente mudado com a intromissão de Riddle. Aquilo talvez pudesse ser chamado de destino.

Era nisso que ela pensava enquanto olhava pela janela, como se estivesse esperando alguém aparecer no meio das escuras árvores à sua frente. Como se estivesse esperando _ele_ aparecer.

_A Família Weasley acabara de voltar do Beco Diagonal. Tinham ido as compras por conta de mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts que se iniciaria para eles. Seria o primeiro ano da caçulinha, Gina. Ela era uma ruivinha alegre, com o rosto salpicado de pequenas sardas, olhos verdes muito expressivos. Era a alegria d'A Toca._

_Ela agora se encontrava em seu quarto para organizar seus novos materiais. Estava animada e feliz. Aquele que ela achava que seria seu grande amor estava lá na sala agora com seus irmãos. Harry Potter. O menino que sobreviveu. Gina tinha apenas 11 anos, mas já sentia aquele tremor ao encarar os olhos verdes vivos do garoto._

_Enquanto carregava suas coisa de um lado para o outro, um pequeno caderno de capa preta caiu de suas mãos e foi escorregando pelo chão do quarto indo parar embaixo da cama da ruivinha. Ela não se lembrava de ter comprado aquele caderno. Seus livros eram de segunda mão, mas aquele caderno parecia demasiadamente velho em relação às suas demais coisas. Enfiou-se embaixo da cama a fim de resgatar o pequeno caderno. Sentou-se na cama e pôs-se a folheá-lo. E suas folhas amareladas nada continham. Voltou à primeira folha. Lá havia uma pequena e caprichada caligrafia com as iniciais T.R. Era a primeira vez que ela via aquelas iniciais, a primeira de muitas e constantes. Ficou curiosa. Quem seria T.R.? Precisava descobrir. Virou e revirou o pequeno caderno de várias formas. Percebeu que ele era um diário, pois havia demarcações de datas. Por que alguém teria um diário se nada escreveria nele? E como ele fora parar em seu poder?_

_Após muito tempo tentando descobrir o dono do diário, a pequena Gina resolveu que ele seria seu. Ela queria mesmo um diário para suas pequenas e inocentes confidências e assim sentou-se em sua pequena escrivaninha com o diário misterioso aberto a sua frente. Molhou a ponta de uma pena e escreveu seu nome. Assustou-se quando viu as letras serem sugadas para dentro da folha. Antes mesmo que pudesse se recompor do susto outras letras apareceram no lugar do seu nome. Mas a caligrafia era outra. A mesma da primeira folha._

"_Olá, doce Virginia. É incrível como minhas toscas lembranças tenham ido parar em mãos tão delicadas. Eu sou Tom Riddle..."_

_Ali começara o regozijo e a tortura de todo o seu futuro._

Ela tentava se convencer de que eles não eram a mesma pessoa. Mas eram. Tom Riddle e Lorde Voldemort eram, inegavelmente, a mesma pessoa. E era isso que feria Virginia Weasley. Ela passara a sua vida inteira a cada dia mais torturada, mais infeliz, mais... apaixonada. Ele a perseguiria para sempre. Ele era seu Destino.

"_Por que não acredita em mim quando eu digo que você é tudo na minha vida?"_ – ela podia ouvir a voz de Riddle frustrada e triste. Falsamente frustrada e triste. Na verdade ele só queria usá-la em seus planos. Pelo menos era isso que Virginia achava.

Em pouco tempo Gina estava completamente envolvida com Tom. Quando ainda tinha 11 anos e explorava o diário fazendo crescer sua amizade com Tom, ela decidiu que queria ver sua forma, seu rosto. Ele então lhe deu, através do diário, a pequena corrente de prata com o pingente de serpente. Seria através daquela pequena, porém poderosa jóia que eles se conheceriam melhor. Tudo o que a pequena ruivinha tinha de fazer era usar a jóia.

E foi isso que a já adulta Virginia fez ao se afastar da janela. Ela estava tentando não fazê-lo, mas não teve opção. Sempre que usava a jóia ela caía em si antes do seu efeito tornar-se irreversível. Usava-a o suficiente para ver Tom e falar com ele. Parecia que a pequena jóia chamava-a num impulso frenético de emoções que a invadia a cada vez que ela olhava para a jóia.

Ela olhou-se no espelho. A imagem que lhe olhava de volta mostrava uma belíssima moça com longos e ondulados cabelos vermelhos como o fogo. Sardas por todo o rosto e ombros e olhos verde água. Para completar, a corrente de prata no belo pescoço. No momento em que a fina e fria prata tocou na pele quente de Virginia a ruiva sentiu-se levemente tonta. Estava começando novamente. Ela estava preste a ter um encontro com ele.

_Tudo agora estava escuro. O ambiente era úmido e gelado. Virginia estava deitada num chão de pedra já conhecido para ela. Levantou-se vagarosamente sentindo dores por todo o corpo como se tivesse sido espancada por quinze trasgos adultos. Seus cabelos estavam na frente do seu rosto, bagunçados. Afastou-os e tentou por-se de pé. Foi à sua procura chamando seu nome._

"_Tom. Eu estou aqui, novamente."_

_Andou pelos corredores que pareciam não ter fim. O chão estava molhado e ela sentia frio._

"_Tom, onde você está?"_

_Ela começava a se desesperar. _

_Ela ouviu passos aproximando-se. Um estranho calor apoderou-se dela. O mesmo calor que ela sempre sentia quando estava perto dele.Mas ao mesmo tempo ela se sentia triste. Aquele lugar lhe parecia muito semelhante a Azkaban. Diziam que em Azkaban os Dementadores sugavam toda a alegria e felicidade de seus habitantes. E era assim que Virginia se sentia ali, triste e amargurada, mas mesmo assim ansiava pela presença de Tom._

_Ela começava a se arrepender de estar ali. Tateou o pescoço a procura da jóia. Ela estava lá, encravada em sua carne. Tentou puxá-la, arrancá-la dali a força, sentiu uma dor lacinante e não conseguiu. Sentiu uma nova onda de calor em meio ao ambiente gélido e úmido. Ele estava próximo._

_Ela temia não ser recepcionada pela face de Tom da qual ela dependia e era de certa forma apaixonada. Temia ver a face de Voldemort ao invés de Tom. Isso aumentava ainda mais a sua tensão._

'_Quando foi mesmo a ultima vez que estive aqui?' – ela pensou enquanto caminhava ao encontro dele. – 'Não tem 24 horas desde a ultima vez...' – ela terminou seu raciocínio amargurada. Estava cada vez mais dependente de Tom. – 'Tom deve mesmo ser o meu destino.'_

"_Eu sabia que você viria, minha doce Virginia." – ela ouviu a voz rouca e suave de Riddle e tentou se acalmar. Ora, era Tom quem havia vindo ao seu encontro. Seu medo de ficar cara a cara com o rosto magro e cadavérico de Voldemort foi se esvaindo. Ela então apertou os olhos verde-água em direção à escuridão a sua frente. Nada conseguia ver, apenas sentia aquele conhecido calor. De repente, como se tivesse surgido do nada em meio à escuridão, lá estava ele, olhos azuis brilhantes olhando para ela com um sorriso nos lábios que poderia enganar e amolecer o coração da mais dura criatura. E era disso que Virginia tinha medo: de se enganar. Ela sabia muito bem que Tom Riddle não era uma criatura doce e amável._

"_Eu estava a sua espera" – ele disse suavemente, se aproximando dela._

"_Quando isso vai acabar Tom?" – ela tinha uma voz chorona e amargurada._

"_No dia em que você parar com esse orgulho tolo e aceitar seu destino." – ele disse com um tom um tanto perigoso, mas logo voltou à sua suavidade costumeira. – "Quando você resolver ser minha ETERNAMENTE. Eu sou o seu destino Virginia. Aceite isso."_

"_Não quero aceitar." – a voz dela era quase inaudível. Sentiu-se confortável quando os braços de Tom envolveram sua cintura num terno abraço._

"_Eu pensei que você me amasse..."_

"_Eu amo! Eu amo! Sabes que eu o amo!" – Estava ficando inevitável._

_O sonho de Virginia era extrair de Tom a figura de Voldemort. Mas ela sabia que aquilo era impossível._

"_Eu tenho medo."_

"_Medo?"_

"_Medo da sua outra face. Medo de Voldemort."_

"_Você nunca verá a face dele. Isso eu lhe prometo. Eu jamais faria nada que pudesse fazer você se arrepender de ser minha ou que pudesse amedrontá-la. Eu a amo!"_

Muitas pessoas já haviam tentado salvá-la. Seus pais viam-na definhando cada vez mais. Virginia ficava apenas no seu quarto, muitas vezes sem comer, apenas dormindo ou olhando fixamente para a janela. Tinham medo do que poderia acontecer com sua caçulinha.

Batiam insistentemente na porta, mas não havia resposta.

_"Eles querem te tirar de mim..." - Ela ouviu a voz doce de Tom sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ele apertou-a forte. - "Mas eu não vou deixar que você se vá, não dessa vez..."_

Com um forte estrondo a grande porta de carvalho do quarto da ruiva foi ao chão. Os Weasley's estavam todos ali procurando por alguma resposta às suas perguntas. A cena que viram foi chocante.

A ruiva estava caída no chão entre a cama e o espelho. Estava pálida e com uma aparência cadavérica. Em seu pescoço jazia a corrente de prata com o pingente cravado em sua carne. Mas o que mais espantou os Weasley's foi o seu rosto. Havia nele uma expressão de dor e pequenas gotas de sangue brotavam de seus poros. Ela estava morrendo.

Foi com grande estardalhaço que a Familia Weasley invadiu o Hospital Sain't Mungus em busca de socorro para Virginia. A respiração dela era fraca e ela não apresentava nenhum estimulo de consciência.

_"Eles não vão tirá-la de mim. Eu sou o seu destino. Somos o destino um do outro. Eu a amo. Esse amor tornou-se uma obsessão para mim e eu não vou deixá-la ir embora. Você quer ir embora?" - Tom apenas sentiu em seu peito o movimento negativo da cabeça de Virginia que chorava copiosamente enquanto seus cabelos eram afagados carinhosamente pelos dedos longos de Riddle._

"Esse monstro destruiu a vida da nossa filha Arthur!" - Molly berrava desesperada na sala de espera. Os passantes lançavam olhares penosos para os Weasley's abatidos nas poltronas. Arthur Weasley nada dizia. Apenas permanecia no sofá de cabeça baixa. As mãos magras e tremulas passeando levemente pela cabeça calva e o que sobrou de seus cabelos vermelhos.

"Faça alguma coisa Arthur! Vai deixá-lo matar nossa filha?"

"Não há nada o que fazer Molly. Virginia escolheu esse caminho..."

"Não escolheu droga nenhuma!"

"Com licença, Srº e Srª Weasley?" - um bruxo todo vestido de branco apareceu segurando uma prancheta com o que parecia ser a ficha de Virginia. - "Será que vocês podem me acompanhar?"

Todos os irmãos da ruiva fizeram menção de acompanhá-lo também, mas foram barrados.

"Por favor. Somente os pais."

Mal chegaram ao quarto de Virginia e o medico já foi sobrecarregado de perguntas.

"Por favor, nos diga o que ela tem."

"Ela irá sobreviver?"

"Teremos nossa caçulinha de volta?"

"Infelizmente, nós não sabemos. Mas suspeitamos que seja por causa disso." - eles chegaram mais perto da cama onde Virginia estava deitada ainda inconsciente. Ele apontou para o pingente cada vez mais fundo na pele pálida e quase sem vida da ruiva.

"Isso é algum tipo de artefato de Magia Negra que está sugando toda a vida da sua filha, mas não sabemos a procedência dele. Sendo assim fica impossível saber do que se trata." - ele olhou para os pais preocupados a sua frente e tentou falar serenamente. - "E principalmente, saber se ela sobreviverá."

_"Você ficará comigo eternamente. Será minha rainha quando eu reinar sobre os dois mundos. Nós seremos poderosos e teremos muitos, muitos herdeiros. Sim minha doce Virginia, herdeiros. Quero ter filhos seus. Filhos perfeitos com a sua encantadora beleza, com seus cabelos e seus olhos. E com a minha inteligência. Seremos uma Familia invejável. Não seremos?"_

_"Seremos Tom, seremos."_

"Eu suspeito que a vida dela está sendo regulada por essa jóia. À medida que ela penetra mais no corpo dela, mais ela irá sucumbir. E quando o pingente estiver completamente dentro dela, não terá mais volta."

"Então tirem essa maldição do pescoço dela!" - Molly se desesperava mais e mais.

"Não há como."

_"Sente alguma coisa agora?" - ele soltara-a do abraço e agora a olhava nos olhos._

_"Sinto uma dor profunda em meu peito. Uma angústia."_

_"Pelo que estás deixando para trás ao decidir ficar comigo?"_

_"Talvez seja isso"_

_"Eles não merecem sua companhia e seu amor"_

_"Eles são a minha Familia."_

_"Sua Familia agora sou eu. Foi o destino quem quis assim."_

_"Eu sei."_

_"Acredita quando eu digo que a amo?"_

_Ela não sabia. Mas tinha medo de confessar isso a ele._

_"Acredito."_

_"Falta pouco para você ser minha, posso sentir isso. E quando isso acontecer, sua dor irá sumir."_

_"Promete que irá mesmo?"_

_"Você sabe que sim. Ao meu lado você não sentirá dor nenhuma."_

Os Weasley's voltaram seus olhos para a ruiva sobre a cama. Ela suspirara fortemente e apertara os olhos. Tiveram uma súbita esperança de que ela estivesse recobrando a consciência. Mas essa esperança se transformou em dor e lágrimas quando olharam para seu pescoço e viram uma serpente desenhada numa grossa cicatriz onde minutos antes havia o pingente quase totalmente fundo. Aquela cicatriz é a marca de que _ele_ vencera.

_"Já não sinto mais nada Tom. Sou sua, eternamente."_


End file.
